


上鎖的房間

by poss



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poss/pseuds/poss
Summary: 狂狼臣監禁純情兔耳男大學生近未來反轉劇仿佛有r18g展開，其實沒有。病展開 ooc 意義不明高遠丞標題是因為我在看《上鎖的房間》





	上鎖的房間

痛覺已經消失很久了。從被扔在地上的時候開始，過了多久呢？雖然房間裡有時鐘，但被蒙住眼睛也見不到。只能聽到分針秒針滴滴答答兀自旋轉，即使認真地聽，沒多久也數不下去。渙散的注意力集中在聽覺觸覺，木質地板吱吱呀呀，那個人的腳步聲又近了。  
“……請放開我。”綴用最後的力氣說出無意義的臺詞。這幾天他說了許多次了。  
臣看著倒在地上的兔分化青年。漂亮的白色耳朵已經沾滿塵土，像滑稽的裝飾一樣一動不動。  
他抓起那對耳朵，青年馬上警覺起來。耳朵稍微抽搐，終於有了活物的感覺。臣摘下了青年的眼罩，他試探地睜開青綠色的眼睛。不該是兔子的顏色，臣想。  
看管那智帶回來的“獵物”，真是個令人頭痛的活。  
沃爾夫已經成立了幾個年頭。差不多就在獸化病在人類當中蔓延、狂化者被正式定性為罪犯的兩年後。  
仿佛是天罰一般，不可理喻的獸化病席捲全球。人類基因中屬於遠古的野性被一夜激發。人們紛紛長出野獸的皮毛、器官，無法免疫，無法治療。地球的主宰，進化鏈的頂端，瞬間陷入空前的混亂。  
好在科技之神還在垂青，雖然無法完全消除野獸器官，但大多數人都在穩定劑的幫助下避免了完全獸化。僅不過保留野獸的耳尾，並沒有太大的生活困難。  
然而還是有少數不幸的患者，對穩定劑產生抗體，無法避免不自主的獸性。最終走上犯罪的道路。這些狂化者們，終於在幾年後正式被當作天生的通緝犯。  
沃爾夫的成員都是狂化者。  
最初只有臣和那智，後來漸漸地收留了許多新的夥伴。臣怪那智太好心，那智又怪臣太多管閒事。兩條逃亡的孤狼終究成為了狼群的領袖，當地員警的眼中釘。  
只是想活下去而已。  
所有人都是如此。  
他們悄悄地反抗，躲避員警的追捕。狂化發作時就躲起來，在夾縫之中，尚且還能生存。  
但是，總有避不過的時候。  
最近總有員警能精准地襲擊沃爾夫的成員，臣和那智一周前開始調查原因。不久後那智就抓到了這個“獵物”。似乎是員警那邊的人，借著四處打工的大學生的身份，跟蹤沃爾夫的人、向員警彙報情報，看起來人畜無害的兔子，想來真是可怕。  
不過，明明是兔分化，在知道自己身份暴露後還敢隻身闖入幾乎全員狼分化的沃爾夫的地盤，不知該說是有勇還是無謀。  
“你要做什麼……？”剛剛重見光明的綴發問道。  
“你還是不肯說理由嗎？”  
“……抱歉。”  
“我也不想的，但是今天再不說的話。”臣擺出看起來最兇狠的表情威脅道，“我們就要採取更嚴厲的手段了。”  
前幾天，沃爾夫有幾位成員被抓了，那智正在外尋找線索，臣這邊的審問也刻不容緩。  
“……”綴顯然還是不打算說。這在臣的意料之中，要是這麼好辦，他們也不會浪費一周時間了。  
臣摸了摸口袋，拿出了一個瓶子。  
“……！這是……”綴顯然認出了這樣東西。  
狂化氣體。與鎮定劑相反的效果，能讓人迅速失去理智獸化加劇的氣體。員警審問狂化者時屢試不爽的金字招牌。  
這是他們的成員不知從哪裡搞來的，不到危急時刻，他們本不會使用這樣的手段。  
但現在同伴的安危在上，帶上口罩，他不得不打開了瓶蓋。  
氣體四散開來，很快，青年的眼睛漸漸變紅，神色也開始改變。  
這是獸化的症狀，一切本如同預期。  
他開始不正常地喘氣。全身癱軟，直接倒在了面前的臣身上。臣摸了摸他的手臂，竟然在發燙。  
不對，那裡不太對。  
臣想起不知是弟弟提到還是小時候在教科書上讀到過，兔子的發情期，是全年。  
他們都是狼，自然不會注意兔子的生理。  
徹底的獸化，連這方面也貫徹到底。  
這太糟糕了。  
眼前的青年看起來難受非常，正常的審問也進行不下去。  
他眼神迷離，無意識地往臣的身上蹭。  
臣試圖推開他，卻沒有用處。往前推一點他就倒回來，雙手還往臣身上攬。兔子的耳朵擦到了臣的臉上，有些癢癢的，新奇的感受。  
在幾次推推搡搡的來回戰爭後，綴終於先發制人地勝利。他的舌頭成功越過領空禁區，在臣的脖子上埋下了爆彈的種子。  
接下來只是需要一個引爆。  
這很簡單，嘴唇就是最好的引線。  
世界戰爭很快就爆發了。  
綴的褲子被往下一拉，尾巴就蹦了出來。果然，兔子的尾巴很敏感。臣把玩起他的尾巴，綴已經面色通紅，掙扎地更加劇烈，雙手卻被綁的嚴實，毫無辦法。  
褲子已經脫到膝蓋，把尾巴稍微提起，後穴也一清二楚。大概是因為發情的關係，那裡不正常地發紅。  
“……呃。”不知是因為被窺視的羞恥，還是單純的敏感，綴輕輕地呻吟。  
臣感覺自己的頭腦也熱了起來。  
玩弄尾巴的左手沒有停下，右手向裡頭探索。  
“……嗯。”綴顯然更不適應，全身發抖起來。耳朵和尾巴也隨之微微顫動。  
指關節在濕熱的內裡打轉，每動一下就收穫一聲低吟。  
“……請……”綴含含糊糊地說這些什麼。  
“嗯？”臣當然知道他要說什麼，只是此時此刻誰能不使個壞心眼讓他好好說完。  
“……請進來……”  
“哪裡？”  
“這裡。”  
這裡是哪裡，其實他的手被綁著，根本無法指出。但只要這樣就夠了。臣把他的身體抬高一點，從尾巴下面一點點深入。開始還比較矜持，一點點地動。沒過多久就恢復狼的本性，一下直搗黃龍。臣的狂化比較完全，性器官也有一半狼化，此刻是沒辦法全部塞進去的。但可以感受到頂端大概是到了底。綴的尾巴蹭在外面，每動一次，一顫一顫有些可愛。  
綴已經完全坐在他腿上，雙耳無力地耷拉著，雙手攬著臣的肩膀。靠著對方的支撐坐起來。  
兩人越來越近，呼吸聲漸漸重合。臣的動作也越來越激烈。好像每一下都能開闢出綴身體裡新的土壤。越來越沒有節制地律動。  
不知是誰第一個流血。  
臣聞到了血的味道。  
是綴被繩子綁起來的手終於磨破，還是過於激烈的動作傷了身體。血的味道充斥空氣。臣感到一陣眩暈。  
“啊……”綴卻像沒有察覺一樣。  
臣開始無法控制自己。  
怎麼會這樣。明明沒有呼吸到氣體。  
平時被控制成正常尺寸的牙齒，漸漸鋒利起來。指甲也變得尖銳。頭腦混沌，一股濃烈的血腥味入鼻。那血的味道，正漸漸從苦臭轉為甘甜。  
想咬下去，想吞下去。  
那是變為真正野獸的前兆，所有狂化症患者被忌憚的終極。  
就這樣下去也沒關係吧。  
本來。狼與兔就是捕食者與被捕食者的關係。  
快把你的牙齒對向他的喉嚨。那是上古以來的天經地義，鑰匙與鎖孔的嚴絲合縫。  
繼續下去吧。  
這樣的聲音充斥他的腦海，又仿佛從天邊傳來。  
不合時宜地，一片花瓣落在了他的手邊。  
不對。  
[臣さん，我说……]  
粉红色的画面。  
[听说大学里的樱花树……]  
剧烈的疼痛。  
[可以一起去吗？]  
“你……つ……”  
好像察覺到了臣的不對勁，綴更用力的抱緊了他，仿佛要把全身貼在他身上一般，靠近他的獠牙。  
受到獵物的吸引，臣腦海中突然浮現的片段再度被血的香氣覆蓋，狩獵的本能占了上風。  
住手，不要再繼續下去，腦中的理智用最後的力氣叫喊。  
這種時候，那智……  
[那智已經不在了。]  
臣感到劇烈的頭痛。  
違和感，對啊，違和感。  
腦中浮現被塵封的畫面。  
機車，背影，攝影機。  
[高中時，那智就不在了。]  
那智從沒有長大，應該在臣高中時就離開了人世。  
那智不在了，那麼，綴是誰？是誰帶回來的獵物？  
不，從一開始，他怎麼會知道綴的名字？  
櫻花的花瓣再次不合時宜飄落。  
“那么臣さん。明天在教学楼那里见！”  
大学，春樱，照片。  
“臣さん！！”  
黑色的气体。  
“呃啊啊啊啊啊。”

 

叮咚。  
房間裡釋放白色的氣體。綴抬起頭，手上的拘束不知何時已經解開，眼睛的顏色也早就恢復了青藍。  
牆上的時鐘停止了運轉，上鎖的門打開了。  
倉庫一樣的房間亮堂了起來，卸去了電子屏的偽裝，變回純白的空間。  
“辛苦你了，皆木。”門外來人說道，“這次也沒有成功。他最後出現了櫻花的幻覺，還想起了那智的事，下次還是把故事裡那智的元素去掉吧。”  
“我沒事……”綴披上外套，臣還倒在他的膝蓋上，無法站起來。  
“……說真的，這樣下去對你對他都是傷害。”  
“……”  
“你真的還要繼續下去嗎？”

一開始只不過是前後輩的關係。  
同一所大學的前後輩，很合得來，因此經常合作。漸漸地，除了照片的素材，也有了私人的約會。  
那一天，本來是去賞櫻的。  
應該說是去為校報拍照，假公濟私，綴選了櫻花的題材。  
總有人和他說學校的春櫻美得動人，過去兩年他卻沒有心思和人共賞。但是这一年，他却突然很想看。  
很想和臣さん一起看。  
誰能想到這成了他最後悔的決定。  
那一天，實驗室的狂化氣體洩漏了。  
臣當眾狂化，直接被關進了治療室，聽說他高中時本就有險些狂化的經歷，後來謹慎治療才恢復正常。但被高濃度的氣體誘導之後，他的狂亂化還是定格了。  
这全是我的错。一定要救出臣さん。  
从那天起，缀就没有好好安眠过。  
因為是學校事故，臣沒有被馬上遣送。綴抓緊了唯一的機會，為他申請了實驗治療。  
這是狂化病患者唯一一個恢復正常的機會。  
通過動物捕獵的天性，將患者的獸性激發到極致，再加以祛除。  
這是尚在實驗中的療程，卻是唯一的辦法。  
綴頭一次這麼感謝自己的分化屬性是與狼相對的兔。  
作為激發患者獸性的“獵物”，他是相當危險的。畢竟誰也不知道饑腸轆轆發狂的狼會對兔子做出什麼。但這對他來說，不過是贖罪的承擔。  
開始時總是很順利，臣被植入激發獸性的記憶，被誘導去捕獵他。可是每到最後關頭，臣卻總是能回憶起一星半點。  
總是無法對他下手。  
這樣是沒辦法恢復正常的。雖然於心不忍，但必須繼續下去。綴一次又一次的為臣選擇不同的記憶，重複著失敗的痛苦。實驗室的負責人，同時是兩人共同朋友的高遠丞也看不下去了。  
“当然，我一定会救出臣さん的。”  
“……我也劝不了你，加油吧。”高遠博士無可奈何。  
“下一次，一定可以成功的。”綴喃喃道，房間的門又鎖起來了。

痛覺已經消失很久了。從被扔在地上的時候開始，過了多久呢？雖然房間裡有時鐘，但被蒙住眼睛也見不到。只能聽到分針秒針滴滴答答兀自旋轉，即使認真地聽，沒多久也數不下去。渙散的注意力集中在聽覺觸覺，木質地板吱吱呀呀，那個人的腳步聲又近了。  
“……請放開我。”綴用最後的力氣說出無意義的臺詞。這幾天他說了許多次了。  



End file.
